Crucio Is A Fine Spell
by Likefireneedsair
Summary: Dean, Castiel and Sam are starting another year at Hogwarts. But first they must get their supplies at Diagon Alley. That is until Dean finds and unlocked door that leads to a tunnel of trouble. A SPN/HP oneshot. Inspired by asksupermagickids . tumblr!


_**This was inspired by , A tumblr you should really check out cause it's made of pure awesome!**_

_**Poor Dean being cursed by Alastair**_

_**By far not my first time writing up a fanfic but my first time uploading something. It was just some scribble and I felt it was pretty decent and decided to upload it. Please feel free to review and give some positive criticism on my poor grammar and spelling.**_

Sam huffed, trailing behind his older bother. Once again, Dean, was dragging Castiel and Sam along to do whatever he pleased. Looking back at the younger Winchester the older cracked a grin. Dean was always know for getting into trouble. Whether he was in school or out. The trio all met up in Diagon Alley to gather their things for this year of school and the trouble maker of the group found an unlocked door.

This unlocked door was however not found in Diagon Alley but was found in Knockturn Alley. Against warnings, Dean made a habit of checking the shady shops every year for various occult objects. And as usually Sam followed to keep his brother out of trouble and his brother dragged along Castiel for the hell of it. When he found the door it opened up to a suspicious set of stairs that lead down to a tunnel under the many stores of the magical section of London. Though it was against his better judgment Sam had to admit he was curious about where it lead too.

"Dean, I have to suggest that we turn back. No doubt both out fathers will be expecting us with all our supplies shortly." Castiel stated his normal monotone voice laced with worry.

"Oh common Cas." Dean sighed as he continued to track along the dimly lit tunnel. "Aren't you curious as to where this leads to? I know Sam is, whether he admits it or not." He laughed as Sam rolled his eyes as Dean laughed.

"This is the problem with Gryffindors, too adventurous and brave for their own good." Sam said causing Castiel to nod in agreement.

"Chicks dig the brave and adventurous, Sammy." Dean stated proudly, puffing out his chest. The two behind Dean looked at each other not realizing he stopped until they ran into him. He turned abruptly and hushed them, jolting his finger to as a motion. They both looked at him questioningly. But instead of answering them he pressed up against the wall and crept up quietly towards another door. The door was ajar with a dim green light showing through.

Sudden fear shot through Castiel and Sam. Something in their gut screaming at them to get out of there but instead of listening they continued to keep and eye on Dean as he looked through the cracked door. As he peered through he eyes widened at the sight he saw and he quickly moved his face away pressing his back to the wall next to the door. Sam furrowed his brow, living with Dean all his life, he knew Dean's various emotions. And right now Dean has a slight fear in his eyes, which was very new for Sam to see.

'What is it' Sam mouthed to his brother. Shaking his head Dean slowly moved his head to get another peek at whatever he saw. This time Castiel and Sam wanted a peek at what put this fear into Dean's eye.

As the trio peered though, they noticed a tall, lanky, ratty man hovering over another man. Who they hoped was simply unconscious instead of dead. The dirty man had a sickening smile spread across his face. One that made all three of their skins crawl. Not bearing another look at him, Dean quietly pulled his brother and his friend away from the door.

"Dean? Who do you know who that was, do you think that other man was injured." Sam asked his older brother who pulled them away hastily until they turned the corner when he turned to them.

"I think that man was probably dead." He stated bluntly, not bothering to look he brother in the eye or watch as his face paled. "And I think that man…was Alastair. I remember dad talking about him. He is know for torturing his victims, half the time not even bothering trying to force information from the but just for fun. I saw a want poster of him in one of dads stacks of papers. I know dad and many of the other aurors are having a lot of trouble finding him." Pausing he placed his hand to his chin. "We need to be quiet and fast so we can tell dad. Maybe he will finally be able to catch this bastard."

"My, my, young people today have such atrocious language." Startled, Dean looked up and Sam, Castiel spun around to face the source of the voice. There standing in front of them was the man who was previously in the room. "But I am impressed. No doubt you want to be a great auror like your daddy?" He ask, his sickening smile spread widely. As he talked Dean quickly grabbed the two in front of them and pushed them back. He threw his arms up protectively and preventing them from moving to Dean's side.

"Now by looking at you I must say…ah yes, you must be the Winchester's boy. And the shorter one behind you is your younger brother yes?" He asked casually. "I have come to know you father rather well, he is a rather pesky wizard isn't he." These words caused Dean to narrow his eyes. Usually no one said a words against his father without a verbal or violent reaction from Dean. But he didn't dare make a move towards the dark wizard in front of him in fear of Sam and Cas being injured. Instead he pushed them back further away from Alastair.

"You are not going to get way with anything you've done." Castiel spoke taking a step forward pressing against Dean's outstretched arm. Alastair's grin faltered a bit. Before they could react 'Crucio' passed Alastair's lips when he raised his wand from his robe. Castiel hit the floor the moment the curse hit him, withering in pain. Alastair laughed loudly as the horrific scream the tore from Castiel.

"Cas!" Dean shouted as Sam bent down to steady Castiel. Turning back to the dark wizard. "You son-of-a-bitch!" He snarled reaching for his own wand. Sam noticed Alastair readying his wand to curse Dean. Before he could mutter the word Sam drew his own wand in fear for his brother.

"Expelliarmus!" Sam shouted aiming to knock his wand from him. But the experienced wizard was to fast and deflected the spell and aimed his wand towards Sam. Fear for his younger brother tore through Dean. Without hesitation or thinking Dean shouted.

"Crucio!" Alastair, in shock, cried out from the pain of the curse course through him. Deep inside Dean felt a slight satisfaction watching the older man withering in pain just as Cas had seconds before. "Crucio!" He shouted once again and then again and again causing Alastair to cry out every time the curse hit him.

"Dean!" Stopping, he turned and looked down to notice the frightened eyes of Sam and Castiel. "That's enough, we have to get out of here." Sam whispered. Turning back to the man in pain, he slowly nodded. Turning around he helped Sam to bring Cas to his feet. And they began to run.

As they ran, Sam, kept a close eye on his brother. This new hard look on Dean's face sent shivers down his spine. He could never imagine his brother performing the 'Crucio Curse' let alone multiple time. But what bothered him most of all was the satisfied look when he did perform it. It was something Sam did not wish to see again.

"Now, now, where do you think you three are going?" Looking over his should, Dean saw Alastair tracking slowly after them. Dean pushed Sam and Castiel forward.

"Go!" Dean shouted, hoping for once in his life. Sam would listen to his demand.

"Ah, Ah, Ahh not so fast." With a flick of his wand the trio was sent sprawling across the long tunnel. Scrambling to get up, Dean didn't stand for very long.

"Crucio!" Alistair shouted and Dean fell against the wall struggling to keep himself up. This pleased the dark wizard as he lightly walked towards the pained boy. Sam muttered Dean's name and began to push himself from the ground. Quickly and with force, Alastair kicked Sam away as he walked on by. Jabbing his wand into Dean's chest, Alastair repeated the curse. Screaming in pain, he began to slid down the wall before Alastair yanked him back up by his hair.

"Crucio is such a fine spell isn't it, Dean?" He ask knowing full well that Dean couldn't reply or snap back. "I must say I was surprised. Not even your father tried this little curse on me let along multiple times in a row. You have a lot of potential young Winchester. You remind me of a younger slightly more righteous version of myself." He chuckled.

Wand still at his chest the word was repeated again and another scream ripped out, echoing off the walls of the tunnel. Tears weld up in Dean's eyes as he struggled to keep them at bay. He did not want to give the man a sick satisfaction of seeing the young Winchester break. But he didn't know how much longer he could hold on.

"Dean!" Sam shouted, fighting his own tears. Just as his words left his mouth another scream erupted from Dean. But that would be the last one as two figures could be seen running along the tunnel. Frowning, Alistair quickly let go of Dean and apparated before the figures could reach them.

Sam was startled when someone pulled him into a hug. Quickly realizing it was his father he pushed is father away. John cupped his youngest son's face, examining every inch of his horrified face. Sam grabbed on to his fathers arms and looking into his fathers worried face.

"Dad! Dean!" Sam looked over to where his older brother laid on the stone ground. Without a second though, John jumped up and rushed over to his eldest son. Kneeling down, he cradled Dean's head. Dean whimpered as his father moved his still pained body. Dean cracked his eyes open and eyed his father for a moment before trying to sit himself up to get a look at his brother and best friend. As he forcefully pushed himself up he could see Bobby helping Cas to his feet and Sam standing closely beside him, looking at Dean with his eyes full of worry.

"Dean, Dean look at me. Are you alright?" He asked placing his hand on Dean's cheek. Looking at his father, he didn't even bother to notice his usual hard expression broken by worry and fear. When Dean didn't answer, John picked up his weakened boy and faced the other three beings. Looking down at Sam he slowly began to mask his emotions once again.

"All of us are going to have a very long talk." He stated looking down at the two boys feeling Dean go limp in his arms. "But first we have to get your brother some help. With that said they began to quickly make their way out of the tunnel seeking the nearest help available.


End file.
